


Let's Live In the Moment

by Katy0711



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Smut, I don't know what to tag?, Love Triangles, Multi, OC villain - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: The Bohemiens sat together in the loft until something strange happens. That is until they realize that Mark wasn't there. What are they going to do?





	Let's Live In the Moment

The Life Cafe was currently very busy and loud. All thanks to a certain group of people. Roger sighed out deeply as he sat with the rest of his friends. Mimi was currently attached to him. Angel and Collins couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Joanne was currently trying not to fume as her girlfriend was flirting with some waiter. And Mark. Poor Mark sat alone with his damned camera. In the end, Roger suggested they leave before they were kicked out.

Everyone was sitting together in the loft. Well, everyone but Mark. The filmmaker was currently trying to capture a robbery on tape. The Bohemiens have been waiting for at least an hour, according to Joanne's phone. At the moment they were passing around some rock that Roger had found in one of his outings. "When is he going to get here," Maureen finally complained. "I don't know," Joanne sighed. Maureen groaned and threw the rock that was passed to her. Said rock shattered and laid on the floor. 

Roger looked over, "Maureen, pick it up." She rolled her eyes, "Later." Everyone had fallen into a comfortable silence. That was until a soft shriek of a noise was heard. The Bohos each covered their own ears and made a face. "What is that," Mimi tried to say as it started getting louder. Their ears started to throb and the pain pulsed throughout their frames. Roger was at his breaking point. He couldn't handle it and a soft scream escaped his mouth.

That's when it stopped. But not without damage. Broken glass lay on the floor. They all looked within each other. Angel was the first to act, "Roger, sweetie, are you okay?" "Y-yeah," he muttered as he rubbed his ears.

"Did anyone else see him shatter the glass," Maureen cried with a grin. Joanne rolled her eyes, "That's impossible, Maureen." Mimi shrugged "It was cool either way." Collins looked over to laugh then immediately frowned "Uh.. where'd Mimi go?" "What do you mean? She's right he-," Roger glanced over with a smile then stopped, "Mimi?" "I'm right here," a soft voice cried and Roger looked down to see a cat. A small orange tabby. Every looked at it. "Um, that cat just talked. Am I high? Where did it even come from," Collins looked around. Angel cried out suddenly as she jumped away from Collins' arms. She looked over and the anarchist gave her a dumbfounded look. "You just shocked me," she mumbled in an effort to explain herself.

A soft sneeze was heard and Mimi appeared. Everyone just stared at her, unsure of what to do. Maureen began to laugh and shot her hands up, "That's so cool." She cried until darkness came out of her hands and a faint burning smell went around. "This is actually happening," Roger whispered.

After a few hours, Mark came back into the loft and the commotion suddenly stopped when he walked in. He made a face and everyone just stared at him. 

They had forgotten about Mark. Everyone had an idea of their powers but they didn't know if the filmmaker had any. Everyone had looked over at each other. A silent promise that they wouldn't say anything.

A few weeks had passed by. The group had started spending a lot of time together. Whenever Mark wasn't there or he wasn't looking, they would try out some new power or another to show it to each other. Each had their own set of unique powers that they loved.

Roger learned one night that he could manipulate weather. He was over at Mimi's loft. They were having an argument and every time he talked, lighting cracked outside. From then on, he knew he could control air currents and well, weather. The scream that had escaped his mouth the first day had been a Sonic Scream. Or that's how Joanne put it. He didn't know where invisibility came from, but Mimi said that she floating clothes one day.

Mimi on the other hand had completely nature related powers. She knew she could shapeshift into different animals. Which left her wondering if she could breathe underwater. After an experiment in a bathtub, she found out that she could. Also, flowers seem to pop out whenever she walks through dirt.

Collins loved his electricity manipulation. He used it everywhere. Not to mention that he found out he had teleportation. Sure helps when you live in New York. What he also found amazing is that he could lift his darling with one hand and no effort. 

Angel didn't find out about her own powers until much later. Give or take two weeks in. She decided to race Collins. Collins thought he would win because the other had heels. Though, in two seconds flat, Angel made it to the end. She could also go through walls. Which wasn't fun to find out when she ended up a floor below. The force fields were amazing though. It really helped with Collins always trying to zap her.

Joanne had it different than the others. It was more illusions and sensing. If you asked her, she would know how everyone in the room felt. She entertained Maureen with her Illusions and her Duplications.

Maureen. Well Joanne didn't like her powers too much. It was mainly seduction. She could ask a random stranger for something and she would get it. Her favorite was the darkness manipulation. She thought it was cool.

That left Mark. Poor defenseless Mark. Everyone thought he didn't get any because of the rock. The rock was only in the prescence of the others.

They had all gathered in Joanne and Maureen's place. "What are we gonna do with Mark," Roger broke the tense atmosphere. "I don't know," Joanne sighed, "But he's suspicious of us." "Why can't we tell him the truth," Maureen pouted. Collins looked over at everyone, "It isn't like he won't keep it to himself." Roger sighed when no one interjected, "Well that settles it. We tell him."

The group had been talking and laughing as they walked back to the loft. That's when Joanne stopped. "Oh my god," she mumbled and immediately sprinted the few stairs left. She ran into the loft as the others caught up, trying to catch their breaths. 

"Mark Cohen, show me your wrists," she cried painfully.


End file.
